paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Paw patrol and slender man (part 2)
Write the first paragraph of your page here. PAW PATROL AND SLEDER MAN (PART 2 ) Chase:"Hey, did anyone see someone in the woods?" The pups and Ryder find this question weird as they looked out the window but saw no one. Rocky:"There's no one there." Marshall:"Did you see something?" Chase:"No, but I thought I saw someone." After coming back to their minds about their vacation, the train made its stop and the Paw Patrol got off along with their belongings. Ryder:"Come on, pups. The cabin is this way." The Paw Patrol followed the path Ryder led them, when they got their, they saw how wonderful it is, the cabin is a two-story house, when they got inside, it had a living room, a kitchen, a playroom with toys, they then checked upstairs, the second floor had two bedrooms, one for boys and one for girls with each room having six beds, the floor also had three bathrooms, and another room with a bed, a desk and a computer, which Ryder took to sleep in, the cabin also has windows, a couple in the living room, in the kitchen, and one in each bedroom. Ryder:"So, what do you pups think of this place?" Zuma:"This place is awesome!" Rubble:"Yeah, and we have are own beds." Skye:"True, but least I have a bed and a room all to myself. I hope you boys don't miss me." Chase whispers to himself:"I do." Rocky and Marshall heard something but catch what he said. Rocky:"Huh? Chase?" Marshall:"Did you say something, Chase?" Chase:"Uh, I said, we should unpack our stuff in our rooms." Ryder:"Yeah. We should." Ryder and the boys unpack their stuff in their bedrooms and Skye unpacked their stuffed as well, after finishing unpacking her belongings, Skye noticed someone through her window, outside in the woods, but Skye couldn't get a good look at him. Just as she was about to do something, a knock is heard on the door which startled her, the door open revealed to be Ryder. Ryder:"Skye, we're going to the lake. Are you coming?" Skye talking nervously:"Yeah, I'll be right there." Ryder closes the door and Skye looks out the window again, seeing the person she saw has vanished. Skye started to wonder if Chase really did see something, but she didn't bother to ask or be concern about it, and went to the lake to forget what she saw. At the lake, Ryder was playing volleyball with Marshall, as his partner, Chase and Rocky as his opponents, Rubble and Zuma was playing in the water. Skye is running out of the forest and towards the volleyball game were she saw Chase playing. Skye:"Chase! I need to talk to you!" This get the attention of Ryder, Marshall, Rocky and Chase, with Ryder catching the ball. Marshall:"Oh, I wonder what Skye needs you." This made Chase irritated but played it cool. Chase:"It's probably just she wants to play. Just play without me. I'll be right back in a moment." Chase approaches her while Ryder, Marshall and Rocky resume playing. Chase:"What is it, Skye?" Skye:"Chase, did you really see someone in the woods?" Chase:"What do you mean?" Skye:"While I was unpacking, I looked outside my bedroom window and saw someone in the woods, staring right at me." Chase knew what she was talking about and he was getting nervous. Chase talking nervously:"You saw someone too? Did you get a good look at him?" Skye:"No. I thought you would saw what he look like, so I came here to talk to you to ask you the same question." Chase:"Listen, Skye, we're on vacation. Whoever that guy was probably just got lost, thats all. (Talks normal) Anyway, we're here to relax and since you here, would you like to play volleyball with us..." Chase face was suddenly staring into the distance, Skye turned around saw the same person those two saw in the forest staring at them. Both of them begin to walk back slowly then quickly turned around started running towards Ryder. Chase & Skye:"Ryder! Ryder!" They gotten Ryder's attention and grabbed the volleyball when it was coming to him. Ryder:"What is it?" Skye:"I don't think this place is safe for a vacation." Marshall and Rocky heard what she said and approached them. Marashall:"What do you mean?" Rocky:"You don't like it here?" Chase:"No. We do like it here. But, it is not a safe place to be here, I think we need to head back." Ryder:"It's getting dark. (Raises his voice) Rubble! Zuma! It's getting dark, we're heading back to the cabin!" Zuma & Rubble:"Ok!" While walking through the forest, Chase and Skye were getting worried about that person they saw, worrying if its stalking them in the woods. Skye:"Can we hurry it up?" Zuma:"Relax, you two. Whats got you two so worked up?" Chase:"We're just really eager to get back to the cabin." Ryder:"It's we're already here. Section heading . Category:Episode Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Parts